an incident
by trichup
Summary: its an incident that would change life of our super human tag team. what if misaki face a grave danger and usui is not there to protect her. would he be able to get misaki over the consequences that followed.. please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day and Misaki was in maid latte. She was a bit cheerful as tomorrow was suppose to be a holiday for her in maid latte. Atleast she was trying to convince herself of that. Today Usui had not come to maid latte eventhough today was his shift. He had called in and had taken a day off. That pervert, ever since he was transferred to miyabigoka he always came to maid latte, as a customer or employee. But he was always there.

But today eventhough he practically broke in seika high after school to see Misaki he still didn't told her that he was not coming today. At first Misaki thought that his family must have forced him somewhere, which was not shocking but yes troublesome considering their habit of sudden visit or abrupt decisions, and was dead worried. She had almost taken the day off and had rushed to his appartment when manager told her that he had called early that morning. Misaki stopped in her steps tried to clear her head. So that means Usui was yet again keeping her out of trouble. That bastard how many times had she told her not to worry so much about her but it never clicks into the thick head of his. Why is he so overprotective and won't simply tell her what the problem is? Why he consider her so weak?As Misaki thought of it again a vein broke in her forehead so she pushed the thought away and tried to be cheerful. It won't do any good to scare the customers away. So a fake smile replaced o frown on her lips.

Rest of the day was peaceful if Misaki could keep her mind straight and the day ended. Misaki changed into her normal clothes and stepped outside the back door. It was dark and hot. But that was not what caught Misaki's attention. It was that dark, brown, emtpy brick wall that made her feel like punching wholes into something. She had made sure not to expect anything but still seeing that Usui was not waiting there she felt like thrashing every other guy out there in the world. She let out a sigh.

A scream came from inside the cafe and Misaki rushed back to see if owner of the voice was okay. It was manager. She was hyperventilating. There were Some documents in her hand and she babbled about last submission date and fine and penalty and etcetera etcetera.

Manager's eyes fell on Misaki and in a second she wrapped her arms around her and cried " ohh Misa. I am sorry to ask this but would you stay back a few hours tonight. I know its already late and you have work to do. But I need to submit these documents tonight at any rate. Please. I will definately get you a thank you gift please" and with these manager waved a goodbye over her shoulder and disappeared out of the gate.

Misaki stood there confused for a moment but then shrugged. Either way there was a chance that Usui might show up and...and then she mentally slapped herself to think something like that. She got herself together and locked the cafe and waited in the maids room.

After a few hours of fooling around Misaki heard the clicking of the keys. She went to the door and was glad to see that manager was back. She briefed that she had locked the doors and set everything else and then left with the box of sweets that manager had given.

Once on the streets she realized how late it was. It was all silent. Even the wind could be heard. As Misaki was walking leisurely on the street, enjoying the peace and silence- or could say mourning about being so weak and incompetent- two strong arms grabbed her and towed her into a dark alley. She was too shocked to act at first so she let them tow her. It was dark -moonlight barely reaching there- and Misaki could hardly see. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw smug -or was it lust- smile on their faces and she realized that these people were not having any good intentions.

There were two people in the alley. Through darkness Misaki could see that they were strongly built. A man move forward and caught her by her forearm, smile never leaving their faces. Misaki shot a scary/angry glance towards him and grabbed his arm by her both hands and threw him over her head. He landed on the garbage next to the walls. The other guy let out a growl and reach to land a punch on her face but she ducked and landed one on his stomach instead.  
" today you have picked the wrong girl boys!" Misaki yelled with a satisfied expression.

The dice was thrown and the game was set. But Misaki had never learn to loose a game. Our undefeated queen had never let the bad boys get out of her hand so how now was any different?

It was as if what Misaki had said shot a wave of energy through them. Both the guys jumped to their feet and snarled. Clenching their fist they charged forward, prepared to kick and punch any part of her body they could lay hand on. But Misaki dogged and ducked their every move and in the end caught each of their neck and banged their head together. Their head rush and they slumped on the floor like some weight. Misaki let a smug smile spread across her face.

"fools"she mummered under her breath.

Then suddenly a wind blew and Misaki felt a breath on her neck. Before she could turn she felt a stinging pain on her neck and she started to fell on the floor. In that one slow second realization sink in. Their were not two but three man in the alley. She was unobservant and didn't notice the men hiding in the shadows. He stung her from behind. Fear crossed her face and before she could think anything else she heard a thud, her head hitting the ground, and her sight went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Review:

Fear crossed her face and before she could think anything else she hear a thud, her head hitting the ground and her sight went black.

-x-

Misaki pov

Uhhh my head hurts. But wait I am missing something... and then it all sink in. My eyes snapped open and first thing I realized was the strange surroundings, something like warehouse. But I didn't had much time to take in the surroundings as soon afterwards when my mind cleared I realized my own position. I was lying on the floor on my side and my hands were tied behind my back. I could hear some voices from somewhere. I strained my ears to hear more closely. I realized it were voices of three men and my instincts told me who they were. I needed to get out of their and that too fast. I gathered all my strength and was about to pull the ropes apart when I felt a sharp pain in my forearm, like a honey bee sting. I turned on my back and saw three faces, faces that I could never forget, their giggling hovering all around me.

I laid there staring at their faces blankly, because I couldnt even muster enough strength to make a face at them. Whatever they had injected me with had rendered me motionless. So I just lay there. But every move was crystal clear to my eyes.

I could see when two of the three guys back off and the third one lean in closer to me, kneeling beside me. He placed both his arm on my either side and bent in and in, his smile getting bigger with the closing distance. He stopped just an inch away from my face, his breath washed through my face and then he forced his lips on mine.

His lips were harsh, they were grazing mine greedily. I felt his tounge against my lips and soon found them forcing their way into my mouth. I could feel every touch and every cell in my body repeled it but my brain couldnt bring my hands to shove him off. I couldnt resist when his tounge danced inside my mouth, roaming around like bees around sweet. He brought his hand and groped my boobs and squeezed them hard. If I could have I would have screamed but now I lay there expressionless.

I was well aware when he ripped my clothes apart and my conscience was screaming to act, to run but all I could do was stare. Unable to even close my eyes as tears rolled down my face.

I could feel and couldn't have repeled any more every one of the kiss that he landed on any and every part of my body. Couldn't have felt less painful when he went about giving me hickeys all over. Not because of the drug they injected me with but because it was nothing compare to what I was feeling inside.

His every move made me think of Usui. What would he think? Would he leave me? He always told me to be more careful. What could have gone wrong if I had just screamed when I had the chance? But now I just laid there like a dead body or even worse, guilt killing me inside.

When I felt the pain in between my legs I felt the worse would be over soon. It will all be over and he would just leave me alone for better or worse. But I was far from it.

When he was satisfied after doing it about for a quite a good time he sat on my stomach and gave me an evil smile. For last time he sucked on my boobs and bit them and then let go of me. I saw him retreating and prepared myself to face my guilt. But I didnt got much time for that because from corner of my eyes I saw one of the other two man coming. They bumped their shoulder's in friendly manner and gave each other a lustful grin. The other man looked towards me and I braced myself, for now I knew it wasn't ending anytime soon

I didn't know how long I have slept there naked but when my eyes open again I was able to move. Due to my tied hands I knew they would come back again and so I mustered the courage left in me and freed myself from the ropes. I got up and dressed myself from whatever was left and menatally prepared the tactics. I knew those three bastards should be somewhere around so I needed to get a hold of myself. I took in the warehouse and finding it empty made my way through the door. My legs aching bad but I ignored the pain. Outside I found it as silent as inside so I ran towards the road.

The road gave two directions, but from one side sound of waves could be heard so I ran to apposite direction. I ran widely around the city reading board and directions, not stopping eventhough my lungs ran out of air. Even if I die now it would be my least of bothers but those bastards won't be the reason for it.

I found the subway and got into the train. Once in train I sat in an empty coach and hugged myself tightly, letting the tears fall. Why am I always such a fool? What would I say to others? No they shouldn't know they would be worried. But Usui? He has the right to know? Or should I simply breakup? But that wouldn't be fair? Doesn't matter he would leave me when he would come to know. But I need him... Tears flowed uncontrollably and I sat there trying to get a hold but failing horribly.

My stop came and I got out. It was still dark and I walked home. Dragged myself would be more appropriate to say. In this safe region, when all the fear was gone, only guilt was left behind.

When I got into my home I found suzuna and mom sleeping. It was good. I looked at the watch and it showed 3:30 in morning. I still went to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water.

I shrugged my torn clothes and made a mental note to dispose them. I stepped in the tub and sat in letting the cool water wash my sore parts. I brought my legs to my chest and sealed them in position with my hands. I blankly stared at the water. Three faces feeling my vision again and again. Smiles that I hate most in my life flashing in front of my eyes. My eyes bleeding tear.

I felt a sudden urge to scratch myself, to scratch the feeling that was lingering on my body. I let go of my hands and laid down in the tub on my back, my face submerged under water.

The scenes from before flashed again. Their pleased face making me feel even more disgusted. A feeling of insects crawling all over my body wouldn't leave even beneath the water. My lungs burned for air, but I didn't move an inch. With lungs my brain burned with the images like it was being washed with acid. A strong and burning acid. My eyes remained open and from under the water I could see the ceiling and on it I literary saw a video of a helpless girl being raped by three guys, again and again, again and again, so many times that she even lost the count. My lung screamed for air and I gulped in water, but i didn't come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Review

My lung screamed for air and I gulped in water, but i didn't come out.

-x-

Normal pov-

Bubbles surfaced on water and she felt dizzy. Suddenly she sat up and coughed, water pouring out of her mouth.

" this won't do" she thought, still coughing.

She got up, slightly nodding her head. She went and got a rough towel. She drenched it slightly, pour some liquid soap on it and stared at it. The shining bubbles showed the scenes from tonight. Her stare changed into a glare and she clenched her teeth.

She grabbed the towel tightly and rubbed it on her stomach, then hands, then legs and went on. With each scrub the pressure increased, relieving her from that disgusting sensation, leaving a fresh pain in it's wake.

Her skin turned red but she still continued to scrub, increasing the pain. Her breath became sharper shorter. Abruptly she stopped, out of breath and exhausion. Her skin looked like any moment it would give away and blood would pour out.

She let out a frustrated sigh and threw the towel on the floor.

" this wasnt doing any good either" she thought.

She picked her torn clothes and went to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and loose t shirt and curled up on the floor. The cool sensation making her nauseous feeling go away.

She lied there, eyes wide open, afraid to close them, afraid what she would see. She saw as the sky lightened up and heard the birds chirping.

After a few hours her alarm went off and she got up, shaking off her thoughts. She changed into her uniform and got the torn clothes and went off. On the way she disposed the clothes.

On the school gate she stood, looking at the students. With every other guy passing by she remembered last night scene so she excused herself and went to her class.

On break when she was passing by a class, she heard few guys laughing greedily, lustfully. A shiver went down her spine and she entered the class, slamming the door. She saw few guys sitting by window reading mangas. She immediately went and grabbed them by collars and thrashed them out. A little too hard.

Others saw her in horror. If she continued the guys would have to be hospitalized. But no one dare to stop her, seeing her demon aura scarier then usual.

She abruptly stopped and stared blankly in front of her. She heard the mummers but just stood there. She realized what she was doing and let go of them. She bowed lightly as a silent apology and went off. Everybody stared at her in utter disbelief.

Rest of the day she spent trying to ignore every other guy out there which wasnt difficult considering they were scared like chickens. Even the girls reframed themselves from disturbing her. Something was definitely wrong with her but nobody asked her.

The school ended and council meeting started. Everyboby got busy with their own work and Misaki with hers. But for the first time in history everybody else was almost done with their pile but Misaki was still in first page.

Her pen stationed on the first line, her eyes distracted, staring blankly at the paper. Every body completed the work and excused themselves, no one distracted her from her train of thoughts. No one knew how long she sat there or what she thought of.

Usui came after miyabigoka as usual. He found Misaki sitting like statue on her table. He got worried and went closer and slightly touched her cheeks.

Misaki snapped and raised her fist to punch the intruder. She was thinking about last night and the sudden touch caught her off guard

But as soon as her eyes met the green orbs her hand fall to his collar and she pulled him in for a kiss. She longed for his touch. The loving and caring way he kissed her always made her feel good. Unlike those bastards whose every move showed lust. Usui every touch gave her something magical, something beyond words and didn't made her feel like she was loosing something. Something very different, which she realized after yesterday.

Usui was shocked but on second thought he felt- it hardly happened that Misaki kissed him so why not make most of it.

He leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. He had thought that Misaki would be angry for he didn't told her about his meeting with his family, but here is the surprise for him.

Misaki licked usui's lips, begging for the entrance. Usui's eyes flew open and he pulled apart. He had seen Misaki sitting like a fool there and knew something was wrong. Misaki's almost punch also didn't go unnoticed. And now this... Something was not just wrong but was terribly wrong and he needed to know.

He grabbed Misaki lighly by shoulder, his questioning gaze burning wholes in her head. She felt a stinging pain at his touch but she ignored it. She slightly bowed her head, hiding her eyes.

She shivered slightly at the thought of what would happen next but she needed to do it. She can't ignore what happened yesterday. She needed to tell him or let him go. Not that he wont leave her after knowing. But which way it was less painful, for both of them.

She had already given much thought to what to do but still couldn't yet decide which was the right path. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at Usui, fatigue clear on her face, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes and said in a decisive voice

" we need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

Review  
She looked up at Usui, fatigue clear on her face, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes and said in a decisive voice  
" we need to talk"  
-x-

Normal pov-  
" we need to talk. But not here."  
Usui simply gave a short not and took a step back, holding his hand out for Misaki. Misaki stood up and took his hand.

They walk to his apartment hand in hand, no one speaking anything. Usui's face concerned and worried and Misaki's face locked with determination.

They reached his apartment and Misaki straight headed for living room, not meeting his gaze. Usui locked the door and followed her to the living room. He was staring at Misaki's back, waiting for her to say something but she never did.

One moment Usui was standing, worried and concerned and next moment he was lying on the floor, under Misaki. She passionately met her lips with his. This time she didn't asked for permission, simply plunged her tounge into his slightly open mouth.

Usui was confused and didn't know what to do. So he just laid there, letting her take the lead. Not that he didn't respond to the kiss. But hesitated slightly.

Misaki moved her hands from his face to his chest. She grabbed his shirt and opened the first button. Usui tried to ignore the fact that she was undressing him. It wasn't like he had never given her a kiss, shirtless. But more important at that point was Misaki. She seemed like she needed it more than she wanted it.

Usui's shirt felt loose on his side and Misaki leaned in closer deepening the kiss, a moan escaped her mouth. Their tounges roamed in each other's mouth like wild, caressing every part of others mouth, enjoying the foreign taste.

Usui groaned lightly at back of his throat and Misaki slightly raised her body so she could slid her hands in between them. She opened a few top buttons of her shirt and usui's eyes flew open.

Misaki let go of Usui lips and sat up to untugged her shirt, her eyes fixed on her shirt. Usui saw Misaki with a disbelieving look. He tried to think straight, avoiding the lustful thoughts in her mind.

Should he stop her? He knew she would most probably regret it later. But wasn't she the one who was doing it? Why, still remain a big mystery. If he knew that he could decide easily. But would it be right to force Misaki to tell right NOW. No he should get it clear first...but.

Misaki shrugged her shirt off and leaned in closer once again. But this time Usui stopped her, grabbing her shoulder like feather, as if he was afraid it would hurt her.

Misaki looked at him with a questioning gaze but realized she missed something. Usui's eyes were wide with horror. With her shirt gone she couldn't hide anymore the hickeys and wound that she recieved yesterday. Her whole body was tainted in red and blue bruises.

Misaki froze there. Usui sat up pulling Misaki with him. She drifted away from him, head bowed, waiting for his anger. Her fist clenched and she waited for a punch or a slap, kick anything but nothing came.

Usui too sat there, closely observing Misaki. He looked at her wounds and wondered what would have happened. He waited for explanation. To know what he was thinking was wrong. It couldnt be... Misaki was the strongest girl he knew. He couldnt imagine it. But those wounds...

He saw her as her grave expression became more and more agitated. He couldn't see her like that.

He forgot everything, what he wanted to know, Misaki's excitement a minute before, everything and encircled her in a warm hug.

Misaki was shocked when two warm arms wrapped themselves around her so affectionately so she gasped. Usui afraid he had hurt her let go of her, but seeing that she was okay he hugged her once again, more tightly, warmly.

Misaki melted in his arms and tears flowed out of her eyes. First time since she left the warehouse tears escaped her eyes, in front of someone else. Feeling Misaki sobbing against his chest Usui pulled her on his lap and covered her far side with her shirt and burrried her inside his chest. His chin resting on her head.

At first she sobbed even more vehemently. But slowly slowly in his arms she relaxed, her sob subsided. She wiped her tears and looked at him. He gave her an even look. She hid her face in his chest and mumbled  
" I am sorry "  
" it's ok. It was not your fault " Usui replied kindly now believing what wounds suggested.  
Misaki once again looked up " but I was raped and that too by three men ..."  
Misaki saw a flick of anger on Usui's face and he again wrapped his arms around her, securing her in his arms.  
" enough I don't want to hear anymore "  
Misaki shrugged out of his arms and looked at him. He whispered  
" I am sorry, I should have been there yesterday" grief evident on his face.

" Usui..." Misaki mumbled, eyes widened with shock. " it's not your fault. I should have been able to protect myself. I would have if I had been more careful. I should be blamed I am sorry..."

Usui twisted his head to and fro; slowly "no you are a girl, my girlfriend. I should be the one protecting you. You shouldn't have to face it alone. I should have been there. "

Misaki got a little angry at that. She didn't need protection " what are you saying Baka. You can't be always there. What are you a stalker. "  
And both smiled at the irony of situation. Misaki doubted our perverted alien of not being a stalker.

Usui got off the floor and helped Misaki up too. They sat on the couch cuddling each other, just enjoying having each other there, safe. Usui eyes determined he had made his decision. He won't let those bastards go. He won't let them live, bastards that made her life hell.

He wondered with grief what pain she must have went through yesterday and cringed. He caressed her head continuously treasuring most important thing in his life.

Soon he heard a soft snoring sound in his arms and looked down. He found Misaki sleeping peacefully. The sleepless night taking toll on her. He softly laid her on the couch and covered her with sheets, she still wasn't wearing her shirt, with a smile. Finally her mind was at peace.

Misaki had never realized but Usui had a calming effect on her. In his presence itself she forgot all her nightmares, being beside him made her feel like as if nothing was wrong, the disgusting feeling, to get rid of which she hurt herself so badly, was completely gone, as if it never existed. His presence was a cure for her for everything, which she never realized before.

Usui gave her a kiss on forehead and took his mobile from coffee table and went to kitchen, where he won't disturb her. He had a situation to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**yoosh! done with the chapter. i had continue the drama from previous chapter in this one, for some said that drama was not sufficient. so this chapter is also short. hope you all wont for other readers please review. i dont mind criticism sp please. enjoy reading.**

Review  
He had a situation to handle.  
-x-

Normal pov-  
After an hour of watching her asleep Usui went to kitchen and cooked the dinner. When he returned Misaki was already awake. She sat on couch, eyes wide, gasping slightly.

Usui rushed to her side and hugged her. He rocked her slightly, cooing  
" it's alright. It was just a bad dream. I am here, nobody is gonna hurt you. It's alright."

Misaki stopped shivering and Usui too stopped rocking her. He held her in his arms for a few more minutes. After that Misaki looked up, moving away from his chest. She slowly whispered, looking him full in the eye  
" Usui... Kiss me "

Usui looked at her, scrutinizing her. She betrayed no emotion of hesitation or doubt, just love. Deep and profound love that he had never seen before in her eyes. His heart fluttered on seeing that love for himself. He pulled her in a kiss.

That kiss was never slow or developing. It was simply passionate, showing each other how they lasted for it. No hiding, no teasing, pure truth. Usui grabbed the only thing between them, the thin sheet that he used to cover her shirtless body, and threw it away.

Misaki laid back on the couch, pulling him with her. Usui lowered his mouth and Misaki arched her neck, deepening the kiss. Usui grunted a little and Misaki grabbed his back and pulled him even closer.

Their breathing was synchronized, chests heaving and falling together, doing wonderful things to them. Misaki made a face when she realized Usui was wearing a shirt and grabbed it at collar and tore it apart, not having enough patience to unbutton it.

Usui left her mouth and moved to her neck. He sucked at the already present hickeys, disinfecting them, leaving a welcoming feeling in its place. He traced her cheekbones and grazed slightly on her earlobe.

From there he went to her neck and continued to trace until he reached the collarbone. He landed a kiss and Misaki arched herself, indicating him to continue.

So he went over landing her kisses all over, living a lingering sensation. Each kiss left Misaki hoping for more and more.

Usui stopped at her waist and Misaki gave him a questioning look. He smiled radiantly and said  
" am not gonna do it because you want to forget some unknown guy. There are other ways for it. I would do it when you would want me to."  
Misaki sat up and gave him a seductive grin. Usui slightly smiled and refused. Misaki gave up with a sigh and gave him a chaste kiss.

Usui pulled her for dinner which she gladly excepted as she hadn't eaten anything for a whole day. After the dinner they lay down on the couch, not sleeping, just laying, cuddling each other.

Usui waited, he had been waiting. He knew if Misaki would be ready she would tell him all about the night and Misaki too after tonight realized that she was yet stuck. Someone had once told that if you are burdened share it with someone it will make you feel light.  
Usui's words now made sense  
" there are other ways for it "

Misaki shifted in couch, her back to him. She started, a little hesitant  
" umm.. Yestarday night... Umm... Manager told me to stay back... She had some work to do.." Usui was surprised; he hadn't expected her to tell him that so soon. " when she returned I left for home... I was walking, suddenly... Umm two guys showed and drag me to alley." a pause " I fought them and almost won but... This third guy showed up all of a sudden and stung me. I know I should have been more careful and could have called for help but..." Usui stroked her silently. There was a long pause.  
" then I woke up in some kind of warehouse at port. I was about to break free but they injected me with some kind of drug... I don't know... I couldn't move" Misaki stopped and let out a sigh.

Usui too moved out of couch. Misaki shifted to face him. He just walked off. When he returned he brought her a medicine and added  
" after an hour of dinner you can have it "  
Misaki looked at it suspiciously and eyed him for explaination. He chukled lightly and said  
" don't worry it's nothing to be worried about. Would just make you feel better. In future."  
Misaki didn't find his explanation satisfactory but finding no other option gulped it. Then she looked at him.  
" contine " he said.  
Misaki looked away and continued " just that when I was able to move again I ran from there. I think they thought if they would live me there tied up I would eventually die. That place must really be abandoned. " she stopped and Usui waited for more.

When it didnt came he slid in under sheet and gave her a warm hug.

Misaki was delighted by his touch, both still shirtless. She breathed in his scent and started " you know till this afternoon I was so miserable. But after being with you... " she wrapped her arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**yo done with the chapter. i have two sad news for you guys. first this is second last chapter and second that it is also very short. but couldnt help it. i want to keep last chapter long and wanted to update as soon as possible. please RnR. enjoy reading**

Review  
she wrapped her arms around him.  
-x-

Normal pov

Next morning Usui walked Misaki school. Everyone was happy that demon pres was back to normal and silently thanked Usui for miracle. Everyone wondered what he might have done to bring such a drastic change in her in one day. Little did they know who the victim was.

Break started and for everyone's surprise Usui was there. School ended and council members headed to council room and not to there much surprise Usui was yet again there.

Misaki knew he was worried so she didn't oppose to his presence. That's what she said to herself. In reality her heart was fluttering to see Usui so worried for her.

Council meeting ended and they went to maid latte together. This became the schedule... Or everyone thought so.

First day Misaki was happy. Second day she noticed rumours and gooey eyes on herself and Usui. Third day she was fed up, she was supposed to be demon president not some moe girlfriend. Fourth day Misaki kicked Usui out

" do you really have to follow me like a stalker " she said after school.  
" what you saying misa chan? Don't you like my company? Or are you bored that I don't do some things to you? Huh misa chan " Usui said in a seductive tone.

Usui could already see Misaki changing and knew this would happen soon. Misaki was a strong girl. She won't let some bastards destroy her life for god sake.

" w-who said t-that I was b-bored ? I-it's jus-st t-that you a-are dis-stracting."  
Misaki stammered blushing seven shades of red. Usui was glad to see the blush again.  
" oh so I am distracting. Huh " Usui said with a smirk.  
Misaki blushed even redder and smacked him screaming  
" baka hentai ursai " ( stupid perverted outerspace alien- I hope I got it right )

With Misaki back to her normal self Usui was free. He had a situation and he had to handle it.

These past 4 days when Usui was with Misaki she used to tense around an alley when they returned from maid latte so it wasn't tough for him to guess that that was the alley where the unfair fight took place.

He went around asking people about three suspicious men that used to frequently visit the place. He took some reference to that night to shorten the list of people.

He came to know that three men were roaming around the street almost every night. He got the name of the pubs they used to visit.

Around midnight he visited one of the pubs. He had to investigate more discreetly now. In pubs people have friends.  
" I need somthing can you suggest me someone? " when people do illegal work, they are habited of such talks.  
" that depends " replied bar tender " on what you want "  
Usui remembered the search he did on the drug Misaki was injected with. " umm... I want DTC.."  
Bartender eyes widened slightly and he said with a smile " sure sir... I would arrange your meeting. Umm.. How about day after tomorrow? "  
"perfect" Usui said with a smile and left.

Perfect tomorrow was a holiday at maid latte for both and Usui was left with nothing more to do. So he made new plans.

After council meeting Misaki was with Usui as usual. They went to Park. Usui was glad Misaki was her usual self but that also include saying goodbye to those seducing kisses.

So they sat on the bench hand in hand. All of a sudden Misaki stiffened. Something strike her.  
" Usui..." Usui looked at her worried " I think I should go for a check up. What if I got p-pregnant " and then she looked at him.

Despite the gravity of situation Usui smiled. Misaki got angry and sensing his life endangered Usui finally said  
" no need for that. You will be fine Misaki"  
Misaki gave a questioning look and Usui explained  
" those pills that I gave that night were birth control pills"

Then it sinked it. The meaning of words  
" it will make you feel good. In future "  
And she was thankful that atleast somebody was in there mind that night.

Usui tightened a bit and Misaki looked up again " talking about that night, do you have any slight idea who those guys were ?"

Misaki found it suspicious and was about to scold him to go hunt those guys alone, but on second thought his words suggested that he was suspecting his family for that. Why the hell else would she KNOW who those bastards were ?

Then she remembered something and asked " yeah you went for a meeting with your family, what happened? "

Usui shook his head slowly, saying  
" first you answer my question "

So Misaki sighed and answered  
" no I don't have any idea who they were. They were not even Japanese. Too tan and well-built for that. More of like Africans "

Well it made sense for Misaki to thought that Usui was having second thoughts about his family. Otherwise why the hell would some Africans do things like that? But wouldn't walker family had appointed more of a fighter than those bastards? And were they really that low lying? It was all very confusing and only one person could clear it.


	7. Chapter 7

**yosh! done with the story. sorry tried my best to extend the story, but i guess i M NOT THAT GOOD A WRITER. I tried to keep the plot dramatic but if you dont find it satisfactory please tell me. at last i tried to keep this chapter lengthiest, but i am sure some of you still might find it short. sorry. and i know i might have continue the story but that would be completely off the plot. enjoy reading the finale and thank you for reading the story all of you.**

Review  
It was all very confusing and only one person could clear it  
-x-

Normal pov-  
Misaki looked Usui in the eye and demanded  
" now it's your turn "

Usui smiled. Misaki was really normal. He had thought that Misaki would have forgotten that and that it would save him of a punch, but seriously nothing escape demon president. But why suddenly Misaki thought of that ? Do she think his family has some connection with it ?

" ummm... " Usui said, remembering Misaki was waiting for an answer " they called because they wanted me to socialize with some business family. Nothing important. Why are you so curious? Do you think they have something to do with it?"

Misaki shifted back a little, it sounded rude the way he phrased it.  
" n-no. I mean it sounds suspicious. But they won't go that low. I don't think so "  
Usui snorted" I hardly doubt that. They have no limits. But I don't think they were involved. Else they would have sent me a warning saying ' something worse could have happen ' or something on the lines"

There was a pause.

" well whatever we will soon find out " Usui gave Misaki a wink.

Misaki suddenly remembered that she was to scold him for going for those guys alone.

She bursted " yeah, and next time if you have a meeting or some other problem you tell me. Or else I will KNOCK YOUR HEAD OUT. How dare you disappear like that? You are so stubborn. And have you done some research on those bastards or are you having that smug smile without any reason. " she ended pointing a finger to his face.

Usui's smile only got bigger and he said " yup and we having a meeting with them together "

Misaki let out a devil grin and bursted her knuckles, her demon aura getting darker and darker, mummering  
" those bastards are dead, damn dead"

Although Misaki was very happy that Usui didn't keep her out of this, she would never say that on his face. Usui saw with a smile her energetic side. It's had been a while since he got that sight.

Next day they went to the pub around 10 at night, both dressed like punks. Misaki finished her dress up with a pair off glares. She couldn't afford to get recognized.

The guys came and Misaki clenched her teeth ever so slightly. The guys joined the pair and asked for a drink.  
Usui took the lead and replied  
" no we are fine. We prefer to stay sharp when dealing."  
" true. Very true " came the reply  
" so you brought what I asked for ?" Usui started.  
" what can I get in return? " came the troublesome reply.  
Misaki started sweating but Usui stayed calm.  
" what would you want "  
" cash "  
" how much? "  
The guys raised their eyebrows and said " I suggest we take the conversation to more appropriate place"  
Misaki became more tensed but Usui simply stood up " why not "  
They all got out of the pub, Misaki was unnaturally stiff. Usui gave her a reassuring nod and she relaxed a little. If Usui was there nothing could go wrong.

Earlier Usui never intended to bring Misaki with him. It was reckless and stupid. She might not have been able to handle it or might have loose her temper.

But seeing her determination, he couldn't help it. Yesterday at the park, when she thought she might be pregnant, he was shocked how casually she handled it. Infact he had not told Misaki about the pills earlier as he thought he would be adding fuel to fire. But Misaki was seriously something else

And even when she was describing these bastards not even a flick of anger appeared on her face. Instead she thought of a very possible situation. Even now she was doing better than he had expected her too.

With smile Usui continued walking. Beside him Misaki was confused. She wasn't afraid of what was waiting for them, but how Usui could act so damn confident. Her blood was boiling and she knew he was angry too but how could he behave so calmly. Guess nothing really beats an outer space alien.

They got to the same alley where Misaki was attacked. They all stood there looking at each other's faces. They started " so where were we..? "

Usui gave a smile and looked at Misaki for he thought she might be afraid, completely forgetting that he owed a reply. To his surprise Misaki was investigating the alley. She made sure that no one else was there in dark shadows. That's a good sign.

She then took out her cell, dialled a number and handed it to Usui.  
She gave those bastards an evil smile  
" now you are dead.."  
She plunged on them like a wild cat, thrashing them out like some nasty rats. A punch flew to someone's eye, or a kick landed on someone's stomach or some other was slammed into the walls. The guys were flying around like crackers.

The phone connected and a voice spoke" Osaka police station" .  
Usui smiled, if nothing else the incident has taught Misaki to be careful. Now she calls police BEFORE she entered into some kind of trouble and plans before attacking.

Usui spoke the address and explain the situation on the phone and ended with it. Then he busied himself in looking at Misaki.

She fought not like an angry uncontrollable beast seeking revenge, but like a master punishing the guilty students, like a pres beating bad boys. Usui was proud of his girl. There was really no stopping her.

Soon the police sirens could be heard and Misaki stopped. The guys were so tired that they even didn't tried to run. They weren't having any broken bones, anybody could tell that just by looking at them, just some bruises and some bleeding wounds.

Before police could actually arrive they had one last thing to do. Even though Usui was sure by now he still went and grabbed them by the neck and spoke menacingly  
" who send you for that girl ( Misaki's disguise was off after so much fighting ) ? If you don't tell you are dead. "  
The guys shivered slightly  
" no nobody sent us. We just.." they realized if they spoke anymore they could end in a bigger trouble, his eyes were deadly.  
" I don't want excuses, I want A NAME" he roared.  
The guys almost began crying and spoke " Martin, Kelly, James "  
None of three spoke the name they feared.

When a person is feared he spokes the first thought that come to his mind, which is generally truth or a hideous attempt to save themselves. But when he is pressurized with two options, both leading to death they prefer to speak truth.

In this case they spoke truth, but Usui forced them to lie, to say any name they thought he would be looking for. In such a desperate condition nobody dared to lie if they had the correct answer, let alone be three.

Usui released their neck and went to stand beside Misaki. She looked marvelled at his show. Police came and handcuffed them. They admitted to everything, just to get away from Usui. Usui and Misaki got a good scolding for playing the hero and not calling for immediate help, screaming for help.

In that scolding came a thing about calling their parents and Usui dismissed it saying he was her FIANCÉ. Misaki's eyes almost poped out but she didn't refuse; she didn't want her mom to be worried. So the police went off and Usui faced a thunderstorm  
" you perverted outer space alien. Why would you say something like that?" a demon screamed.  
-x-


End file.
